Previous methods of forming telephone service related speech messages were costly and unreliable. These messages were typically recorded on magnetic tape and then played through a mechanical player and coupled onto a telephone line. In order to change a message it had to be re-recorded on a magnetic tape. Such an arrangement is burdensome and inflexible in a changing environment.